


Smokin'

by MiaMoonWolf



Series: Shorts: Concerning the Goings on of Certain Pesky Persons and Their Pesky Love Lives [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Smoking, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8077147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: Kise starts smoking. Aomine interferes.





	

“You smoke now?”

“Yeah,” Kise said as he puffed out another cloud.

“But it’s bad for your health,” Aomine said, uncharacteristically uncertain.

Kise just smirked before staring at Aomine and taking another slow drag and puffing it out at Aomine.

“We all die eventually.”

“Give me that,” Aomine said as he snatched the cigarette out of Kise’s hand and stomped on it. “You’re going to ruin yourself if you keep that up.”

Kise stared after as Aomine stalked away.

“You’re not my dad!” Kise yelled after petulantly. Aomine just kept walking. Fucking Aho.

***

“He’s what?” Aomine said angrily.

“Out at a dance club,” Kuroko said.

“Fuck!” Aomine screeched.

“Here,” Akashi said as he pulled out a pen and wrote an address down.

Aomine snatched it up and bolted. Fucking idiot blonde dumb model fucker.

“It’s 2,500 yen,” the guy at the front said.

Aomine paid and shot inside. 10 minutes later he found the smoking room. Kise was standing there sharing a light with some silver haired menace in the corner.

“Kise,” Aomine said angrily as he stalked over and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand to smash it into a tray.

“Whaaaa?”

“Stop fucking smoking,” Aomine said angrily. “It’ll fuck with your game.”

Kise stared incredulously.

“And you,” he rounded on the silver haired guy, “don’t encourage him.”

He ran out, angry and annoyed.

He needed Kise’s body in prime condition, otherwise beating him wasn’t satisfying at all.

***

Aomine saw Kise exiting a coffee shop.

He booked it over and sniffed him up and down.

“Aominecchi what are you doing here? No, Aominecchi what are you _doing_?”

He stopped sniffing and breathed in deeply, staring at Kise.

“Good you haven’t been smoking. Later.”

Kise watched as Aomine bolted away.

“Shit,” he said as he clutched his chest.

***

Aomine was just finishing his practice on Friday. He exited the school, to find Kise standing there holding a cigarette.

“Kise!” he yelled as he jogged over. He made to grab the little stick, but Kise whipped his hand out of the way and pulled Aomine in by his tie.

“It’s not lit,” Kise murmured close to his ear. Aomine shivered. “Would you still pay attention to me if I didn’t smoke?”

Aomine was breathing heavily, Kise smelled so good. “What?” he said in a daze as he leaned in to smell Kise’s hair.

“Aominecchi,” Kise said as his hand trailed down his back.

“Kise you smell so good, so don’t smoke.”

“Mmmm but I’m always smokin.’”

Aomine wasn’t listening anymore. He pressed his lips to Kise’s, good they didn’t taste like cigarettes.

“You’re not smoking now,” he said when they finally broke for air, a piece of saliva still tying their mouths to each other.

Kise huffed out a laugh. “You’re so dumb,” Kise said. “I’ve been waiting for you to notice.”

“Notice?”

“That you want me like I want you.”

Aomine’s brain was offline, playing catch up, trying to make any of the sense.

“Like you want….”

“Mmmm, kiss me.”

“Yeah,” and Aomine moved forward again. Damn who cared what Kise had just said, all he knew was that he wanted to kiss Kise all day long.


End file.
